Protective or hazardous duty garments are used in a variety of industries and settings to protect the wearer from hazardous conditions such as heat, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, fumes and the like. Such protective or hazardous duty garments are often used in adverse conditions. In addition, the wearers of such garments are typically placed under physical strain by carrying heavy gear and equipment. Wearers seek to avoid fatigue to remain mentally sharp and physically ready to carry out tasks.
Wearers of protective garments are often exposed to liquids, such as water or other liquids used during firefighting activities, or water in the form of perspiration. For example, an active and fully geared firefighter can perspire at a rate of 1200 to 1800 grams per hour as his or her body strives to maintain metabolic balance. Water or moisture (including any predominantly aqueous liquid) can alter the performance of the protective garment, such as by reducing the thermal insulation of the garment, and/or reducing ability of water vapor to pass outwardly through the selectively permeable moisture barrier of the garment. Moreover, if the moisture is left on the wearer's skin and not permitted to evaporate, the wearer may experience physical discomfort.